


Hair

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Kudos: 10





	Hair

Jeremy loves James's hair. He's also slightly envious of it - not the style, obviously, what style are we talking of, ‘Spaniel in the need of a haircut’? But the amount, the thickness, oh that, yes: his own has reduced to a few curls here and there, and James has nothing to grab to when things between them get hectic. Jeremy instead can rely on now silver yet still dense locks, curling around his fingers like vines. After they've made love, he buries his nose in it: it’s so soft that it’s not even ticklish, and James always smells so good.


End file.
